


Hearts and Spades

by King_of_Swag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Angst, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Swag/pseuds/King_of_Swag
Summary: This story was originally a MSPFA but I suck at comics so! Imagine the troll kids actually finished their session without Jack Noir fucking everything up? So two planets were created, one similar to Alternia other similar to Earth. Trolls and humans inhabiting their respective planets. The story takes place MANY many sweeps/years in the future, the trolls have died either to natural causes or other things. But don't worry they'll occasionally appear when I don't know what to write. Anyways, watch as these new characters go along with their lives, filled with love death and...Revolution?





	1. Casual Greeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/746469) by Andrew Hussie. 



Hi, uh, thought I'd give a greeting(warning) before I get into this. This is my first work(well written story in general) so it will not be the best, probably kinda rambly and my own slang may pop in accidentally. I just hope everyone can be patient with me heh. Also these are my original characters, except yknow the og homestuck trolls. I don't plan on writing like actual sex but it will sometimes be implied(all characters are of age), however there will still be a good amount of gore so reader's caution is advised! Anyways hope this doesn't turn out terrible..what the fuck is a HTML


	2. enter: corvus tratre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy dude gets introduced

A shadowy figure sits on his foldable beach chair that he totally didn't steal, who is this figure? [Bitchy Faggot] bro fuck off with that shit! [Corvus Tratre]? Okay yeah that's it. You're Corvus Tratre, you like hunting and horror movies, you can play the guitar but that's for virgins. You tend to type like [the quick br0wn f0x jumped 0ver the lazy d0g] in other words o=0 and s=z because you totally can't pronounce s's correctly you just thing z's look cool. You stand- okay fuck this 2nd person shit. Corvus stands up and sighs, gog why has today got to be so boring? Let's do some cool shit.

Corvus takes a small running start and crashes out of his window, it more of crumbled than smashed because this truly was a daily occurrence, so his window was covered in taped together glass shards. Corvus grabbed a tree branch before he could fall and settled down. He took a moment to admire the forest he inhabited. It truly is a great place to climb around, and it has nice wildlife. Corvus went to his usual hunting spot and hid in the shadows, taking out his trusty hunting rifle that he totally didn't name Belgerath. He narrowed his eyes, scanning his surroundings for his target. Corvus spotted a crow simply trying to chill out, he aimed his rifle. He slowed his breath until it was nearly silent, He took a deep breath and as he exhaled he shot, hitting the crow in the heart. Corvus got up and swooped to the forest floor, his swag long coat flowing up. Corvus caught the crow and smirked. He made his way back to his hive, dead crow in hand. Caw-beast? Crow-beast? eh. He opened his door and stepped inside. Corvus' hive seemed very dirty, but everything had its own place. He tossed the crow on the meal block counter. He went over to his pantry and opened it up, wtf a ladder? Corvus has hidden entrances and exits to the different floors in his hive, none are the same. He went up to his second floor which was just his usual bedroom.

Corvus sat down on his foldable chair and turned to his husktop. He was pretty bored and wanted to show off his latest catch. He didn't have too many friends, everyone around here is just too uncool for him. He decided to troll %&;#*%( and see if she wanted to chill out.

[TreacherousBarricade started trolling TherapeuticBaker at 2:23 PM

[TB]: hey br0 im pretty b0red wanna check 0ut thiz zick bird i caught?

[TB]: Hell yeah man!!!!!! I'll get some popcorn goin so we can chillax and watch "The Evil Subjuggulators From Outer Space"!!!!!! 

[TB]: nice dude! been dying t0 watch it! i'll be there z00n!

[TB]: Alright br0!!!!!! Cya soon!!!!!! [TB]: wait, y0u ever n0tce itz hard az hell t0 tell wh0 iz wh0?

[TB]: Yeah I know!!! I've been meaning to think of a better trolltag!!!

[TB]: well think ab0ut it while y0u wait f0r me t0 get there! cya in a min

[TreacherousBarricade ceased trolling TherapeuticBaker at 2:40 PM]


	3. enter: Appoyo Felino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bitches meet up and shit starts to get real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I keep accidentally closing this tab and then losing all my progress. I've re-written this chapter 4 times.

A new figure sits on her couch, grabbing a scratched up remote so she can get the movie ready. This figure is Appoyo Felino, a generally rebellious olive blood with an excitable!!! yet flexible personality. Her attitude and personality often changes depending on who she is around. She sits on her rather uncomfortable couch, watching trailers while she waited for her friend to arrive. Her ears perked up at the sound of a quick sharp knock, she was about to stand when Corvus barged in. "hey man! what m0vie did y0u get?" Corvus asked, taking a plop next to Appoyo and grabbing a chip from one of the two snack bowls Appoyo had put on the small table earlier. Appoyo turned to look at him, "The Evil Subjuggulators From Outer Space!!! It was real hard finding this movie man!!! Had to save up so I wanna make this count!!!" Corvus grinned and looked at the screen as Appoyo started the movie, eager eyes already fixed onto the screen in anticipation. There had been many wars in the past between the two planets, mostly due to species and political differences. Tensions have never been higher, this movie just being one of many propaganda films, demonizing especially highbloods, and then there's uncomfortable times were they display trolls as savages. Appoyo and Corvus were always not the best with most highbloods so this film was still rather exciting. Cheering when a purple blood was killed and went quiet when the trolls were portrayed just a bit too harshly.

When the movie ended the snack bowls were rather empty, mostly due to when Corvus jumped up at some inaccuracy in anger and flipped the table over. Appoyo said it was no big deal but knew she'd have to fix the broken leg later. Corvus sighed contently and looked over at Appoyo, arms spread out on the back of the couch. "well that waz pretty c00l hehe!! watcha wanna d0 n0w? Im ztill all hyped up!" He jumped to his feet when he thought of an idea, "0h!! We can g0 0ver t0 the zea and brawl 0r zmthn! like when we were little?" Appoyo's eyebrows raised slightly in interest, "Oh that sounds fun!!! Sure!!! I might be a bit rusty but I'll still beat you!!!" She stood up as Corvus laughed "Az if, i'll beat y0ur azz!" He rushed to the door and slammed it open, leaving Appoyo sprinting behind him as they went off to the sandy shores. 

Corvus beat Appoyo to the sea, using his longer legs to his advantage. She arrived and crouched a bit, hands resting on her knees as she was breathing hard, "Did you really have to run so fast man?!!!" Corvus laughed and looked over at her, already taking his hunting rifle from his specibus. "i juzt wanted t0 zh0w 0ff! Uzual rulez, n0 killing, y0u chicken 0ut y0u l0ze. everything elze bezidez cr0tch zh0tz iz fair game!" Appoyo nodded and took out her weapon, a large staff with fork like prongs on the end, with sharp edges like a sword. She spun it around just for dramatic affect. "You sure you can fight me with a long range weapon?!!" Corvus scoffed and slipped out a long knife he had in his inner coat pockets "i'll be juzt fine! pluz that zkirt 0f y0urz helpz balance y0u 0ut." Appoyo shrugged, she still had a good amount of movement but it did sometimes get in the way. They got into defensive stances as they waited to see how the other would move. 

They circled each other silently, slowly getting closer. Corvus took the first move, the second Appoyo was close enough he lunged forward, putting away his rifle and brandishing his knife so he could cut at her stomach, not too deep but enough to draw first blood. Appoyo hissed in pain and raised her staff fork thing(let's just call it a staff even though it's fork kind) slamming the side of the prongs down so it would hit Corvus in the shoulder as he moved in front of her. The sharp edge slicing down into his bicep, only cutting in more when Corvus ripped away. Appoyo didn't let Corvus get another breath, surging forward and swinging her staff down to try and swing at Corvus' feet. He smirked and jumped back, taking a couple deep breaths as he took off his coat and rolled up his long sleeves. Appoyo rushed at him, Corvus taking out his rifle and shooting at her shoulder, grazing it as she ran at him, only stopping her for a couple seconds as she winced. Corvus took the moment that she was distracted from the shot and tackled her, knocking the staff from her hand. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He smirked, sharp teeth glimmering in the evening sun. Appoyo growled and raised her knees to her stomach, kicking Corvus back before he could react. He fell onto his back with a thump, looking up just to see Appoyo on top of him, slender legs pinning down his own. Appoyo got cocky, "Guess you're beat then!!! C'mon man, I'm obviously better!!!" Corvus rolled his eyes, "u0u talk t00 much" Appoyo was about to retort when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and cried out. Corvus was clamped down, driving his sharp teeth into her shoulder. Appoyo pulled back, letting go of Corvus' arms to try and pry him off. He punched her in the stomach as he let go, knocking the breath out of Appoyo as he got some distance in-between them. "You bitch!!!" Appoyo got to her feet and groaned softly, blood running down her shoulder. Corvus smiled "what? y0u kn0w I like t0 fight dirty!" 

Appoyo rolled her eyes and grabbed her staff from the ground, pointing it at him, ignoring the pain from all over. "You're still going down Tratre!!!" Corvus cackled and spread his arms out, taking a few steps closer to her, "alright then! i'll give y0u the next hit!" Big mistake. Appoyo ran over, knocking him back to the ground with no resistance on Corvus' part. She quickly grabbed his arm as he fell, turning Corvus onto his stomach. He winced as his face was slammed down into the sand, yeah sand is sort of soft but still hurts like a bitch. He'd have sand in his curly hair forever. Appoyo grabbed his wrists with one hand and got an idea, if Corvus gets to be a dick so can she. Appoyo grabbed one of his arms, pinning it in-between the prongs. Corvus tried to turn his head to look at her, "what the hell are y0u d0ing??' Appoyo smirked "Just admit I win and I'll get off!!!" Corvus scoffed but got a bit nervous when his arm was pulled more onto the prongs, the sharp edges cutting into his muscle. She wouldn't- no. "I'm juzt giving y0u a lil zatizfacti0n!" Appoyo cut more into his arm, cerulean blood dripping onto the sand. "Well, then get out of this!!!" Corvus knew he couldn't, he was beat but couldn't admit it. Fucker shouldn't have worn himself out running here, he just tried to hide his absolute exhaustion when they arrived here but failed. Corvus tried to move his legs out from under her but he felt too weak. Corvus screamed out as she cut deeper, he swore she hit the bone. He refused to give up, trying to thrash out of her grip but only getting his arm more cut and the muscle tearing more. Appoyo got nervous, there's no way his arm was even savable, did she go too far? Corvus noticed she was distracted and tried to push up with his torso, crying out when with the force and arm lodged into there it was basically torn out of the socket. The two fell backwards, Appoyo getting to her feet and Corvus struggling to do so. She noticed his stance was faltering, but he still refused to quit. His vision started to get blurry, edges blackening slightly. 

"Okay okay!!! I give up!!! Can we just go back to my hive before you pass out?!!" Appoyo was panicking, walking towards Corvus putting away her weapon. Corvus smirked and started laughing in triumph, the second he tried to speak his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. "Corvus!!!" Appoyo ran forward, grabbing the edge of her long skirt and did her best to wrap the fabric around his wound. Trying to hold back tears knowing she took it too far. Corvus mumbled something, trying to move then just going limp again. She looked around then had an idea, she struggled to pick up Corvus, holding him bridal style. She ran off, quickly grabbing Corvus' coat on her way. Appoyo bee lined herself to a nearby hive...


	4. corvus: try not to die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> corvus gets a new arm, new character introduced.

Appoyo ran up to an indigo hued dark grey hive, frantically knocking. There was some clanking before the door opened. "Malush!!! Please help, he's lost a lot of blood and I'm sorry for the sudden emergency but just, you were the closest friend so!!! yknow!!!" Appoyo was panicking, Corvus still in her arms. The bleeding had mostly stopped but blood kept dripping down onto the steps. Malush blinked a couple times then shook her head "Oh~ Yea-ah i ca-an help~ come in come in~" 

This is Malush Kanehn. She enjoys working with metal and making lil things. She has a smooth tone but can't help from stuttering. Back to the plot. Malush stood to the side to let the two in and directed them to her work table. Appoyo set Corvus down and Malush got to work, grabbing a med kit from another room and working on patching Corvus up. "Is he going to be okay?!!" Malush looked over at Appoyo and nodded "Don't worry, he'll be a-all oka-ay~ I ca-an ma-ake him a-a prosthetic, ma-ake sure it looks sick~" Appoyo nodded in understanding and watched as Malush finished up and stood back. "He needs rest, ta-ake him ba-ack to his hive a-and wa-atch over him for now~ I'll conta-act you when I'm finished with his new a-arm." Appoyo nodded again and picked Corvus up, he grumbled softly and they headed out, Malush grabbing the door for them. She closed the door once they left and went back to her work table, cleaning it off of any blood. 

Malush went to her scrap metal tub and grabbed some good pieces, getting some more pieces and got to work, slipping on her welding mask and tying her long hair back. She started piecing everything together, making it so Corvus would still be able to move the arm around. After a few hours she finished and smirked. Malush looked around and found a box, placing the arm inside so make sure it'd be all safe n shit. Before setting the box down and going over to her respit block, she'll just tell Appoyo it's done tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the short chapter, I'm not at home rn but wanted to update with something.


	5. intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eyyo its them, the dudes!

"Hey get out of the way man!!!!!!!!" Vriska threw up her arms in dramatic anger, watching as Sollux walked across the big screen they had all set up to watch how the new planets were going whenever their dream bubbles collided. "ii'm bored 2o ii'm leaving" Vriska rolled her eyes and slumped back into her chair, Terezi softly snickering beside her "It was just getting good >::::(" She looked back at the screen as Equius piped up "D-->I like them. They seem STRONG." Vriska nodded in agreement. Eridan scoffed, arms crossed "They aren't THAT great" Karkat quickly elbowed him in the side. "JUST, GIVE IT A CHANCE." Eridan sighed and shrugged, looking back at the screen. Terezi knabbed the remote and started switching around, changing the screen to different perspectives. Karkat noticed Eridan lean forward slightly when it focused on a specific person. "HEY, LET'S SEE HOW THIS GUY IS DOING?" Terezi looked over at him and shrugged, setting down the remote and letting the screen go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry for another short chapter just wanted to slightly introduce how the og trolls are doing. new chapter coming soon so dw. I try to do spurts of chapters on the weekends


	6. Dovlon: be cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet bitch causes shit because he's an ass but it's okay because he's sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry about not updating this weekend but have sexy fish man. this week I'm gonna focus on correcting my grammar yknow.

There stands, well sits, a rather bored sea dweller. Dovlon Kiftis. He let out a mix between a groan and a sigh, husktop on his lap as he spammed his kismesis

DS: Hey  
DS:  
DS: Dude  
DS: Come over I'm bored  
DS: PleAse?  
DS: AAAh  
DS: Give me Attention

Dovlon sighed and set down his husktop, getting up from his seat on the couch. Okay time for a proper introduction. This is Dovlon Kiftis, A rather assholish violet blood who enjoys fighting just to fight and for the pain, fucking everything up in general, and pirates/sailing I guess. He tends to speak/text with "A more south-west sortA diAlect, yA fuckin know?" Dovlon whipped around, hearing a ping from his husktop and rushed over to it.

TB: what the fuck d0 y0u want?  
DS: Attention pretty much, yA wAnnA go swimmin AgAin?  
TB: y0ure juzt g0ing t0 try t0 dr0wn me again z0 id rather n0t. alz0 i may have kind 0f, g0tten my arm cut 0ff z0 i d0nt feel like it  
DS: WhAt if I pinky promise to not drown you?  
TB: when waz the lazt time y0u actually kept a pr0mize?  
DS:  
TB: exactly. anywayz maluzh juzt kn0cked 0n my d00r z0 i need t0 g0. azk again t0m0rr0w  
DS: fuck fine  
TB: y0u zrzly need t0 up y0ur blackr0m game y0ure getting b0ring  
DS: Hey I'm A good kismesis you just don't get it!  
TB: 0kay fuck 0ff n0w  
DS: Aight darling  
[DiligentSailor(DS) ceased trolling TreacherousBarricade(TB) at 2:00 PM]

Dovlon sighed and slumped down in his seat, glancing around looking for something to do. Maybe his morail is free?

[DiligentSailor(DS) started trolling SadisticCannibal(SC) at 2:02 PM  
DS: Hi  
SC: N0.  
DS: Huh  
SC: I'm busy right n0w.  
DS: GARGH you're no fun!  
DS: WhAt Are yA even doin AnywAy?  
SC: Things.  
DS: WhAt things?  
SC: Stuff, my j0b.  
DS: Fuck fine then  
DS: I ever tell yA how obvious your trolltAg is? How HAve yA not been reported yet, Ay?  
SC: Yes y0u hav3 t0ld m3 at l3ast 10 tim3s n0w, and I m3an i d0 my j0b w3ll s0 th3y d0n't r3ally car3?  
DS: CAn i help yA then, with your job?  
SC: Y'kn0w y0u'r3 th3 typ3 0f p30pl3 I'm supp0s3d t0 b3 killing s0 just bug 0ff f0r a bit.  
DS: But I'm bored And everyone is busy!  
SC: Sigh  
SC: Isn't C0rvus fr33.  
DS: H3 g0t in an0th3r fight  
SC: 0h b0y!  
SC: Z3brra?  
DS: We're not on good terms right now..  
SC: S0llan?  
DS: SAme..  
SC: Fuck man y0u n33d t0 st0p making 3v3ry0n3 hat3 y0u!  
DS: But it's fun!! Fine I'll just like, idk? Fuck it I'm goin out  
SC: D0n't g0 and caus3 a ruckus I'm tir3d 0f saving y0ur s0rry ass.  
DS: I'll be fine!! Don't worry. AnywAys bye  
SC: Sigh, by3..  
[DiligentSailor(DS) ceased trolling SadisticCannibal at 2:20 PM]

Dovlon set his status to offline(is that a status?) and closed his husktop, standing up and stretching out his arms. He scurried up the stairs and entered his respitblock. Dovlon looked through his closet, shrugging and putting on his usual fit. Black button up with a dark violet long sleeve over it. He rummaged around and spotted his spiked boots, swiftly slipping them on and tying them up. Dovlon stood up and checked himself in the mirror then let out a huff. He really needed to re-dye his hair. Dovlon shrugged and jumped down his stairs, landing with a loud thump. He went over to the door and exited his hive to go off to the city.


	7. Big Fish, Bigger City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dovlon goes out, has some fun.

Dovlon was walking down the streets. The big city was pretty much like California, only fun if you're rich. He is strolling down, acting all high and mighty even having some good posture. There's something about watching people look at you with envy that makes him able to sleep at night. The anger in their eyes, wishing they were him. But they aren't. Dovlon smirks and noticed a nice bar that he would visit often, eh why not. He strolls in, cringing a bit when he noticed a small group of rust-bloods already drunk off their asses. He just knows they're going to be loud as fuck and give him a headache. Eh nothing a could drink can't fix. Dovlon goes up to the bar, resting his head on a propped up elbow. The bartender walks over to him, "Hm, didn+ e%pec+ +o see you here." Dovlon sighed and sat up. "Oh hey Manekr, hell yA doin here for?" "New job, helps pay ren+" Dovlon nodded and Manekr took his order, some fancy drink you could sip on. Dovlon gave a small thank you nod. "Well, how hAs it been so fAr then?" Manekr sighed and glanced over at the lowblood group before looking back at Dovlon. "I+ has uh, i+'s been ok." Dovlon narrowed his eyes, he's hiding something. "I deal with assholes, have them +aken care of if +hey cause any +rouble, a+ +his poin+ i basically own +he place." Dovlon huffed and took a sip. "Hm, And how exActly do you tAke cAre of them? Or well, how will you tAke cAre of THEM?" He gestured to the group who was starting to get a bit handsy with some other customers.

Manekr smirked "Eh I have someone I already called." Dovlon was a bit confused then noticed a familiar car pull up outside the window. "Oh you fuckin Asshole-" "3h shut up, I didn't lie t0 y0u I said I was busy." Said Stilot as he walked in, he looked over at Manekr and the two nodded at each other. Dovlon was a bit confused when Manekr looked at him. "Can you do me a favor? I'll owe you." Dovlon sighed "Alright, whAt is it?" "Well, I need you +o help lead +hem off. Can'+ have violence in +he bar, bad for business." Dovlon nodded in understanding and stood up, waltzing over to the group with a fake smile. The group stopped what they were doing when he started talking. "Well hey there, y'know, one of my girl buds is throwin A huge pArty lAter. Wanted to know if yA boys were up for some fun?" The group was a smidge confused, one of them piped up. "Why the hell you tellin us for?" Dovlon shrugged. "YAll seem like yA could use A fun time! ChillAx, mAybe get some Action huh?" Dovlon chuckled a bit. "I've been Askin All Around. Booze, pArty, lAdies, whAt else could yA wAnt?" The group looked at each other and shrugged. "It's stArtin soon, why don't I show yA guys?" Dovlon smirked as the group stood up to follow him. He looked around to find Stilot who was already gone. Dovlon sighed and led the group out of the bar, noticing Stilot in his car. They made eye contact as Dovlon walked by, leading them to a quiet alleyway. "Sorry just A shortcut." Thank gog they were too drunk to tell what the hell was happening. He treaded behind them slowly when he noticed Stilot at the end of the alley. "You AlwAys 5 steps AheAd of me." Stilot chuckled as the group realized something was up. "Just cuz I'm smart." Stilot whipped his double pistols from his back pockets, before realization he shot at one of the assholes, Dovlon quickly getting the memo and slipping on some spiked brass knuckles.

Dovlon grabbed asshole #2's shoulder and whipped him around to sock him in the side of his face. Stilot was already working on beating the shit out of asshole #3 when Dovlon kicked asshole #2 to the ground and stomped his spiked boot into his gut. "Y'know I wish yA knew this!" He started to punctuate his words by digging his boot down, spike stabbing into his gut. "You don't. fuck. with. the customers." Dovlon smirked as Stilot threw him one of his pistols. "But it did feel good hAvin some fun~" The rust blood tried to fight back as the pistol was shoved in his mouth. Dovlon smirked and pulled the trigger. "Ew his brAin bits got on my pAnts!" "H3h3, just sid3 aff3cts. H3lp m3 l0ad up." Dovlon nodded, dragging the bodies over to Stilot's trunk to load it up. "Gog this felt cheesy As hell" "3h it was fun, n0 matt3r h0w unr3alistic it f3lt." Dovlon waved as Stilot drove off. He sighed and started to leave, forgetting to go tell Manekr everything went well, he'd do it later. Dovlon headed off to find some club, just have some real fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for short chapter, been busy this weekend. got ideas for future chapters tho


End file.
